


Sweater Weather

by Victorian_Crow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Crow/pseuds/Victorian_Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves the cold, but with Kageyama by his side, it makes the warmth just as enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little KageHina drabble I made while listening to "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood. It's not the longest thing I've written, but it's not too bad. I advise listening to the song as you read~!

Hinata was, surprisingly, one to love the cold. Not that he liked being cold, but he loved the way frost would spread itself across unprotected glass, or the way a small plume of fog would come out of your mouth when you spoke, prompting him to start acting like a dragon whenever they went outside. Those small little things lead him to love the few months of winter and all that they brought upon the world. 

He resituated his grip on his mug of hot cocoa and allowed his chocolate brown eyes to slide over to the window next to where he was sat. He let out a soft sigh, a smile dancing on his lips. 

Winter also reminded him of Kageyama. During the day, the blue sky reminded him of the blue in Kageyama’s eyes, ones that he loved to gaze into. During the night, the dark sky reminded him of Kageyama’s hair, one that he often found his fingers running through, or his face nuzzling into. During those especially cold winter mornings, he was reminded of Kageyama’s cold personality when they first met; back when he was “The King of the Court”. During times like these, times in which he was perfectly warm and content with the world, he found himself thinking of all the aspects of Kageyama Tobio that he enjoyed - which were a lot. To most, Kageyama was an intimidating person with an abrasive personality, but to him, he was a warm and gentle soul who never seemed to run out of love to give him. 

He took in the last sip of cocoa which warmed him up going down before slowly standing to put the still-warm mug into the sink to be washed later. As he lazily made his way onto the cold tile of the kitchen, a sleeve-covered hand came up to rub at his eyes as they started to droop slightly. 

He loved wearing Kageyama’s clothes. Whether it was a sweater, like he was wearing currently, or just a plain t-shirt, he loved the feeling of constantly being surrounded by the essence of Kageyama in both scent and warmth. He soon felt warm arms weave their way across his waist and warm lips sleepily pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, causing a soft smile to appear on his face.

“Mornin’...” The orange-haired male said a bit on the quiet side as if not to disturb the other in his only-half-awake state.

“Good morning...” Kageyama replied just as quiet before nuzzling his face into Hinata’s mop of hair, the latter one giggling softly at the action. He relished in the way his skin tingled with every touch, the way his heart beat a little faster whenever he was nearby, and the light color that would find its way onto his face no matter what it was. He was addicted to Kageyama and all that came with him, but this was a drug he wasn’t about to give up. He just couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

He wiggled until Kageyama's grip was loosened enough for him to be able to turn around and peck his cheek, drawing a soft hum of contentment to come up from both of their throats.

It was moments like these that he could really get used to: warm, lean arms wrapped around his slightly-feminine waist; subconsciously leaning into the cordiality the other was giving off; intense eyes focused on him and only him. His own eyes didn’t even compare to the ones staring into his own, earth clashing with the night sky. At first glance, most people would think his eyes were a livid color, but your mind changes once you’ve seen them this close. Blue clashed with gray and mixed together to form a color that Hinata could easily say was his favorite color in the world, cause his mind to go blank when he saw it, and caused his surroundings to blur until all he saw was that color and those eyes. Moving from the top and working down, dark blue, almost black, shifted until it became lighter and lighter, becoming a light blue. It wasn’t just the color that he loved, but also the emotion that came with it; one you could only see if you look directly into them.

Warmth. Warmth and love were what possessed those dark orbs, comfortably radiating out of him and into the air around them. He easily found himself smiling, a smile that caused the other’s heart to speed up slightly and a light blush to spread out on his cheeks. An attempt to reciprocate the action came across the taller male’s face, and Hinata’s smile brightened in response. 

Kageyama was one who was not necessarily good with smiling, leading people to cower in fear whenever he tried to do so. But once you’re as far in as Hinata was, as far into the shell and into those walls that he puts up, it doesn’t look nearly as bad. True, it’s not as fluid a motion as his usually was, or as most people’s is, but it still has the same effect: causing his eyes to lighten a shade, crinkles to appear beside them, and for his usual scowl to melt away. Add “His smile” to the long, long list of things the spiker loved about the setter.

Whereas Shouyou was the sun, brightening up everyone’s day and making you feel warm just by looking at him, Tobio was the moon, alone and shrouded by clouds on the darkest of nights. But just like the sun and the moon, Shouyou lit up Tobio on all those nights, causing soft gray to light up the night sky and bring moonlight to settle onto the earth. Even so, if you take the chance to stare at the moon for long enough, you notice just how pretty it is, and how much you’ll miss it when it’s gone. Same goes for Kageyama. From the way his hair sits perfectly on his head to the angled jawline to the perfectly porcelain skin, it’s no use denying that he’s attractive. That is something Hinata admits everyday of his life. He relishes in his company when they’re just like they are now: happily tucked into each other’s arms, nothing less of affection and love swarming around them. But when he’s gone, whether it be extra volleyball practice, or something similar, he misses it. He misses the familiar warmth that was now replaced with longing; longing to be back in his arms.  
However, he never has to wait for very long. At the longest, a few hours, then they would be back to being at each others’ side no matter what they were doing. Hinata would do something on accident to cause Kageyama to bark out an insult, affectionately, and that would begin their wrestling and yelling until they were spread out on the floor, faces flushed and sweaty, panting, and laughter flowing through their lips. And then Hinata would usually look over to meet his eye, and he would lean in until they were kissing, lips soft and sweet and haze-inducing to both of them, a certain ginger whining softly when he pulled away. Subsequently, they would be laughing and back into that tangle of limbs from earlier, hearts swelling at the familiarity of their situation.

Hinata, honestly, couldn’t be any happier. He was on the national volleyball team for Japan with the person he loved and cared most for by his side. What else more could he need? He could care less about money, or popularity. He had already accomplished his dream of becoming like the Little Giant, but he had his own set of techniques and his own style. After the third years left, and they got a new batch of first years, he inevitably became the new ace of the team, leading the team to nationals for the second year in a row.

He gently laid his head on Kageyama’s chest as he recalled everything from the struggle of beating Shiratorizawa, and the elated feeling when they did. But that would never amount to when, after the match, Kageyama pulled him into a supply closet and kissed him smack on the lips, both still flushed, sweaty, and euphoric.

Hence started their relationship, leading up until where they are today. Even though so much has changed from high school to now, some things still remain the same: their electricity on court and the love they continue to share.

Even on the coldest of winter days, Hinata knew he had a special someone to warm him up on both the inside and the out.


End file.
